creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/29 May 2016
05:39 Jeez 05:39 Cały czas się martwię o moje połączenie. ;-; 05:39 a ja w końcu mogłem zagrać w mojego ukochanego pro streeta :3 05:39 Cokolwiek się zdarzy, od razu myślę, że mi lagło. (numb) 05:40 Nfs? 05:40 ano 05:40 Mam orginałkę (chg) 05:40 Pjona. 05:40 ja na pc mam oryginał ale gram w wersje na ps2 teraz 05:40 ale pjona i tak 05:40 A przy okazji podejmuję walkę z rakiem 05:41 Kuro <3 05:41 Hey Kyukaczu! o/ 05:41 Zacznę edytować "pasty" z działu opowiadań 05:41 Sup 05:41 Psycho <3 05:41 Hej Mars o/ 05:43 Mam od groma części. 05:43 Nie mogę z nimi nic zrobić (foreveralone_ 05:43 Hey Diode 05:43 (foreveralone) * 05:43 ja mam od undergrounda aż po undercover 05:43 Miałem też undercovera 05:43 i Carbona 05:44 ale kupno undercovera jest błędem 05:44 ? 05:44 Czemu? 05:44 model jazdy to patologia jak pod blokiem u Kuro 05:44 xD 05:44 Mi się nawet podobał. 05:44 Chociaż przyznam trochę był uciążliwy. 05:45 tuning wizualny czyli naklejki to był props 05:45 ale reszta była słaba 05:45 Oba need for speedy pożyczyłem. 05:45 Żadnego z nich nie odzyskałem. (ogw) 05:45 Hey 05:45 hej 05:45 ja straciłem undergrouna 1 :'( 05:46 * 05:46 Współczuje. 05:46 O, Psychu 05:46 Hej 05:46 Aktualnie mam nfs pro street, most wanted 2k12 i the run. 05:47 o/ 05:47 :) 05:47 ja mam u2, most wanted, carbon, pro street i undercover 05:47 a w nowe nie grałem już bo sie stoczyły 05:48 Tak naprawdę, seria nfs mogła się podbić już 3 albo cztery lata temu. 05:48 trzy* 05:48 przy shifcie tak w miare 05:48 Gdyby tylko zrobili The Run'a a kształt UG2 05:48 (huh) 05:48 ale ten najnowszy jest ciekawy 05:48 Tam tylko drift jest. 05:48 Ano. 05:49 sam storyboard i trailer mniam ale jak widziałem gameplay to mi sie chciało płakać 05:49 Powinni iść w tym kierunku a nie kierować się "trendami". 05:50 do tego nowego powinni dac model jazdy z most wanteda albo u2 żeby nie było aż tak łatwo 05:50 Dokładnie. 05:50 Widziałeś model jazdy most wanted 2k12? 05:50 nie widziałem własnie 05:51 Uwierz mi. 05:51 Nie chciałbyś w to grać. 05:51 Żadnej fabuły ani nic. 05:51 Tylko jedź i koniec. 05:51 nie grałem w nfsy gdzie nie mozna było tuningowac aut 05:51 no dobra wyjątek to hot pursuit 2 05:51 ten z 2002 05:52 Kurde 05:52 net. 05:53 Hot pursuit 2 był legendą. (chg) 05:53 Kochałem w niego grać. 05:53 grałem w demo kiedyś co było w komputer świat gry 05:54 Nicnierobienie przez cały dzień jest męczące. 05:54 to była płyta z modami do nfs u1 i tapetami <3 05:54 Sajkuś chodź pogramy sobie :3 05:54 The Run im nawet wyszedł. 05:54 Ale ten brak otwartego świata i ubogi wachlarz tuningowania. (ogw) 05:54 W...? 05:55 w autka 05:55 ale cenie bardzo pro street 05:55 ten tuning i tryby 05:55 Dokładnie. (y) 05:55 ale beak otwartego świata też 05:55 Hey Batmodadę! o/ 05:55 Hejka. 05:55 Majster o/ 05:56 Hej 05:56 Psychograf 05:56 model jazdy to patologia jak pod blokiem u Kuro 05:56 What. 05:56 Psychu, tego też mi się nie chce, przepraszam 05:56 Chlania i tańca co niemiara. 05:56 Kuro, te sebixy w okolicach xd 05:56 Aaa 05:56 No kurde 05:57 Teraz wszyscy wiedzą, gdzie mieszkam. 05:57 w bloku? xd 05:57 xD 05:58 Kuro Kuro 05:58 Obejrzałem sobie Deadpoola :D 05:58 Rzym Rzym 05:58 I jak? 05:58 Moja litera "n" płonie. ;-; 05:58 Fajne 05:58 Scena z dniem kobiet najlepsza xD 05:59 x'D 05:59 xD 06:02 to uczucie kiedy kupujesz toyote corolle za 16 tys, pakujesz graty za prawie 200 tys a ona i tak ma 156 koni mechanicznych ;-; 06:03 xD 06:03 o/ 06:03 Hey 06:03 Siema ludzie xd 06:03 ale punkty są B) 06:03 Hej. 06:04 Nissanem się fajnie jeździ na gripach. 06:04 Polecam. (y) 06:04 którym? 06:04 Szkoda, że nie "Dominikkaru" ;v 06:05 350z 06:05 xD 06:05 Ludzie witajo. 06:05 350z props, ja mam evo x 06:05 A przynajmniej mnie 06:05 Tylko wiesz co? 06:05 no co 06:05 Nigdy nie ustawiaj se wszystkiego na poziom 4. 06:05 W sensie osiągów. 06:06 na dragu jak już 06:06 Samochody zaczynają wtedy wariować. 06:06 ... 06:06 ja na dragi mam 960 konna supre i pagani zonda ponad 1000 koni 06:07 Uuu Zonda na dragi. 06:07 Propsy 06:07 Ale nie nadaje się na dwa koła. 06:07 to auto cały tor na dwóch kołach przejeżdża 06:08 ALe tyłkiem rysuje. 06:08 Chociaż, zależy też jak ją ustawisz. 06:09 kwestia manipulacji biegami bo jest w standardzie na razie 06:09 Tu chodzi też o podniesienie tyłu. 06:09 Na dwa kołą dobre są amerykasie muscle. 06:09 amerykańskie* 06:10 Amerykasie. Xd 06:10 "n" mi odpadło. ;-; 06:10 ja na dwóch jeździłem suprą 06:10 zniszczyłem Karol Monroe w pierwszym wyscigu 06:10 Nie mówię, że inne są złe. 06:11 Ale one mają płaski tył przez co łatwiej je ustawić. 06:11 najbardziej sie na shelbym z 67 zawiodłem 06:11 Bugatti na próbie prędkości. (bp) 06:11 Noope! 06:12 Toż to samobójstwo. 06:12 Nie wiem, nigdy jakoś nie lubiłem Shelby. 06:13 ja mam skyline'a i Ryo pokonałem i reszte frajerów tam 06:13 Znaczy ten stary Shelby Cobra jest spoko ale ten muscle jest do bani. 06:13 Tak samo Shelby nowe stworzone na kształt Forda Mustanga. 06:13 Hey Astmatyku. 06:13 ok 06:13 o/ 06:15 cobra super 06:15 a na drifty co masz? 06:15 Miałem* 06:16 Nie mam na czym grać. 06:16 Ale zwykle brałem Acure Integre. 06:16 Jakoś nią mi się dobrze jeździło. 06:16 przecież integra ma brak driftu lel 06:16 Albo to sentyment do U1 06:16 Ale jest druga 06:17 Tylko ta za darmoche chyba. 06:17 taak integra dday 06:17 Za pomocą kodów można ją dostać. 06:17 zrobiłem taką naklejke do u2 06:17 I Infinite cash. 06:17 wiem wiem 06:17 (ALL!) 06:17 unlockallthings xd 06:18 Ja kiedyś próbowałem, zrobić w gimpie ale oczywiście kupa z tego wyszła. 06:18 Hey Ped. o/ 06:18 ja miałe photoshopy, potem na nfscars to było 06:18 Nfs unlimited. 06:18 tak sie to nazywa teraz? 06:19 Nie, nie. 06:20 To inna strona 06:20 Na niej też były naklejki. 06:20 a czekaj pamiętam 06:20 ale na nfscars byli najlepsi 06:20 mr aomi czy inni 06:20 Szczególnie zapadła mi w pamięc naklejka do Hondy Civic Black Ops 06:20 :3 06:20 Mi połowa z nfs cars nie chciała działać (bp) 2016 05 29